Be who i am
by Vanillana
Summary: Atlanta learns to dance, but she fails. What is she going to do?


Atlanta is taking dance lessons, can she make it? 

:) 3rd one hope u guys like it

"JESUS CHRIST. I am the worst student in my class, seriously!!Everyone else is a beautiful swan, am i like the only ugly duckling? " Atlanta squats as she complains.

"Hey, don't give up Atlanta. Guess you really should practise some dance routine,cause all your moves so far look like you are either running, or shooting with an arrow." Archie jests.

"You know what, i will give up on dancing Ballet!" Atlanta says at last.

"WHAT?" The rest teens shout simultaneously.

"But..Atlanta, you can't just quit like that. Besides, you have paid the money for 20 lessons. They have guarateed that you can become a professional dancer, haven't they?" Theresa mentions.

"You know, Theresa is not being a doctrinaire this time. She is right, you HAVE to continue." Archie says.

"My gosh you guys! Who said that i wanted to quit dancing? Its just that i want to dance Hip hop than 'spinning and swaying'. A red,masculine spiky head in a swan suit is just too much for me!" Atlanta laughes onomatopoeically. Kind of fake.

"So i guess it is your initiative to learn extra hard in order to impress your dance teacher. You better practise." Theresa winks.

"Ok! Now, i've got to go, catch you guys later" Atlanta sprints into the park.

"Do you think she can make it this time?" Theresa asks Archie skeptically.

"Not likely, but i hope she can." Archie smiles.

------------ In the dancing studio ------------

"One two three four, dance! Hop, triple triple jump, turn michael jackson move, swerve!" Amanda was the Hip hop dance teacher, and the choreographer. She instructs as the music goes on.

Atlanta dances suavely, making every move smooth and flexible, sometimes curving her arms too softly. Comparing to other people, she burbles secretly and said to herself, "Atlanta, you can do this! Just look at how exaggerating the other people are. Like sheesh, are they DANCING or are they mentally challenged? Their moves are extravagant!"

"Atlanta! You should go to Nautch dance class, hip hop doesn't seem like your style, dear. I am sorry." Amanda interrupts while Atlanta is still complacent.

"What the heck is a nautch?" Atlanta is perplexed.

"Don't worry about it dear, i will transfer you to the Nautch dance class. I believe you would do a great job." Amanda pushed Atlanta outside of the class.

"But wait! What?! how can she not liked my moves! They are great! At least mine is a dance, the others are not dancing, ok?!!!! They're like, doing strenuous exercising or something!" Atlanta soliloquizes as she leaves the dance studio wrathfully.

------ In The dorm ------

Theresa, Jay and Odie burst out laughing as they realized that Atlanta will be moving to "Nautch" classes.

"Stop laughing you guys! Gosh, seriously, what is a Nautch? What's so funny about it, is it like polar bear dance or something?" Atlanta is annoyed.

"Atlanta, good luck" Says Odie and Jay as they pass her by and pat on her shoulder.

"You'll have a lot of fun in Nautch class, Atlanta" Theresa grins.

"STOP it you guys! You still haven't told me what on earth is a Nautch class!" Atlanta is very irritated, but she still decides to give it a try and go to the Nautch class, whatever that is.

------ Next day ------

"Mrs. Amanda, are you sure this is a dance class?" Atlanta inquires.

"Yep, this is the Nautch class." Amanda smiles proudly.

"Ummmm.ok????? Uh..why is it Hindu music again? Why are the girls wearing scarfs that cover up to their eyes?" Atlanta is completely confused.

Amanda laughs, " That is called a yashmak. Of course, this is Hindu dance, you never knew that before? Well, Nautch classes are great for you, and they express the Hindu culture."

"So you want me to put on that weird scarf and wiggle my neck like they do?" Atlanta is a bit angry now.

"Why! Of course, after all, your moves are TOO gentle to learn Hip Hops. So i introduce you to Ms.Gupta, your Nautch teacher." Amanda whispers to Ms.Gupta, and then she is gone.

"Wait! Mrs.Amanda!" Atlanta is too late.

"Hello, my name is Ms.Gupta, i will be your dance teacher from now on." Ms.Gupta says with a hindu accent.

"Ummm..actually...i am invisible! Bye!" Atlanta uses her ultra speed and rushes outside of the class without a trace.

"What just happened here, guys?" Ms.Gupta asks other girls in her class.

The girls with yashmaks shake their heads.

-------- In the dorm again ------

"Come on, Atlanta, don't cry! Maybe you weren't designed to be a dancer!" Theresa consolates.

"But i love dancing! I mean, i have passion for it! Other people dance beautifully, why can't i do that as well?" Atlanta sobs even more.

"Come on Atlanta, everyone is special in their own way. Maybe, you were designed to be an athlete. You see, you are very special! You are the descendent of Artemis! Be proud of that! Not everyone is as fast as you, and you are amazing in Archery!" Theresa smiles mirthly.

"I don't want to be an athelete, i don't want to be the descendent of some greek godess. I just want to dance, Theresa, like every other girl can. I want to be a normal girl, not a hero who saves the world all day!" Atlanta finally tells Theresa her deep secrets.

"Oh Atlanta, you must not say that! You know that is not true. Of course you wouldn't be happy if you see Cronus take over the world, would you? That is very egocentric of you! Of course you are a normal girl, you are. You are wonderful and talented, Atlanta!" Theresa says.

"But Oh! Theresa, i am so boyish, sometimes i wish i am as girly as you! You see, you can play lyre, instrument, and you have long hair. You are the perfect example for a wonderful girl...but i..." Atlanta hides her face in the shadow.

"No Atlanta! We all know that you are a girl! That is a fact that cannot be changed. Don't ever think that way, you are unique and beautiful." Theresa hugs her.

"No one is good at everything, but everyone can do something, right?" Theresa smiles even more, this time more confident.

After a long silence, Atlanta smiles too.

"Maybe i wasn't designed to be a dancer, but i was designed to be a hero who can save the world!" Atlanta ponders with a positive attitude.

"That is right, Atlanta! Not every dancer can be a courageous hero like you!"Theresa adds.

"You are right Theresa. I am so much more confident now, or even...Assertive!" Atlanta drawls.

"Thats ok, heros are supposed to be assertive!"

"You think so?" Atlanta looks at her.

"Yes!" Theresa speaks with a big smile, and then both of them start to laugh.


End file.
